1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
During state transition of a system, the system is placed in a transient state where the system is in neither a pre-transition state nor a post-transition state. For this reason, a state transition request submitted when state transition is in progress can cause abnormal state transition to occur. To prevent this, it is known to perform exclusive control when state transition is in progress, thereby not accepting a state transition request until completion of the state transition. To perform such exclusive control as that described above, a technique for determining whether state transition of a system needs to be made exclusively is proposed. An example of this technique is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2009-157751 (Patent Document 1).
However, as the system size increases, a state transition diagram becomes more complicated, making exclusive control also more complicated. Hence, there is a problem that the possibility of occurrence of deadlock undesirably increases with each addition of a new state. The technique disclosed in Patent Document 1 cannot solve this problem.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a computer program product that are capable of reducing occurrence of deadlock.